


the curious incident of the berserker in the nighttime

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: As always, Jekyll doesn’t do anything if Hyde doesn’t push him into it.
Relationships: Jekyll and Hyde | Assassin and Berserker/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	the curious incident of the berserker in the nighttime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poludeuces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/gifts).



As always, Jekyll doesn’t do anything if Hyde doesn’t push him into it. And on the subject of his longstanding crush on one Sherlock Holmes…

“Fine, if you don’t want to make a move, _I’ll_ fuck him.”

Jekyll freezes, staring at the support Hyde with wide eyes. “You wouldn’t.”

“Who do you think you’re talkin’ to? ‘Course I would,” says Hyde with a sharp grin. “I want the things you want, and you want him like hell.”

“But you’re…!” Too rough, too cruel, too evil. Not someone Holmes could ever want. And because he’s part of Jekyll, it stands to reason that Holmes could never want him either.

Hyde rolls his eyes. “You’re a coward. If you’re so worried I’ll hurt him or whatever, then join me.”

And that’s the only reason Jekyll is here now, pressing shy kisses to the corner of Holmes’ mouth as Hyde gropes him through his shirt.

“I’m sorry about him,” Jekyll mumbles against Holmes’ skin.

“It’s, ah, not an issue.” Holmes’ voice is a little breathy, probably more from Hyde squeezing his chest than from the kisses.

“You’re just a prude,” Hyde adds, pinching a nipple.

“I’m not…!” Spurred on by the taunt, Jekyll catches Holmes’ lips in a proper kiss. Holmes makes a muffled sound, not a displeased one.

Hyde’s hands travel lower to palm Holmes’ behind. “Flat here too, huh?” He hooks his fingers into the hem of Holmes’ pants and pulls. “Hey other me, you want his mouth or his cunt?”

“Language!” Actually, on second thought the way Hyde talks is the least objectionable thing he’s doing right now. Jekyll bites his own lip. “Are you sure it’s fine…?”

“I’m not a generous enough person to do this when I don’t enjoy it,” Holmes says. The flush on his face tells the same story.

That does little to settle Jekyll’s nerves, but he isn’t a good enough person to stop, either.


End file.
